bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malice Blackraven
'' "My little fruitbat, how sweet is the moon, tonight?"_''Malice as she was reading a love letter to Raven. Malice Blackraven, is the lead character in the fanfic's Rise of the Bullworth Goths, TRBG: The Sequel, and TRBG: The Final Curtain. 'Backstory' Malice was born to Mortimer and Luna Blackraven, in London, England. When Malice was a infant, her parents moved to the States, to expand their buisness selling Victorian era antiques and clothing in a shop called "Blackraven's Antiques." Which caters to people who like the Victorian era of history, and which is a booming buisness, Malice was raised by her gothic parents, who are really rich, so she didn't have a problem paying for her stuff online (since the nearest Hot Topic was 3 towns over.). But 16 years of living in the states and running only one shop in Vermont, the Blackraven's decided to expand to another town, called Bullworth, New Hampshire, where they bought the most scariest mansion in town, that was rumored to be the sight of a very horrendous murders back in the 1920's. Between the ages of 5 and 12, Malice's teachers removed the M in her first name, making her name Alice, to prevent her peers from finding out what Malice's name truely mean; which is 'intent to cause harm.' 'Family' Mortimer Blackraven: Malice's dad, he kind, but stern to her. He's the one who suggested moving to Bullworth, and set up shop. He speaks in a english accent, since he came from London, England. He has black hair simular to the Bela Lugosi's Dracula, and blue eyes. He's adept at gardening, and won various competions in Vermont. He bought and converted a old hearse, to make it into the family car. Luna Blackraven: Malice's mom, she's caring for her daughter. She met Malice's dad in the early 70's, when they we're living next door to each other. She has long black hair that goes down to her hips simular to Mortica Addams, and heterochomatic eyes one green and one hazel (According to Malice her side of the family has that condition and skips a generation, meaning Malice's kids may have it). She's a master cook, even self-pubished a cook book when Malice was 9. Mortimer Blackraven Jr. (aka Chaos): The newest addition to the Blackraven clan, Chaos is Malice's baby brother. 'Personality' Malice is goth, like her parents, so she's pretty much used to wearing black clothing, and listening to dark and somber music, but in recent years, she became a modern goth, and her parents tolerate her decision to openly make her own decisions. She's free thinking and very creative. She hates the Preps once she laid eyes on them, but she can tolerate Pinky, because she likes Malice, for her opinions on how she is willing to express herself, while she's forced to make an example to her father. She also hate the Jocks most of all for they're ways to torment the other students. She even caused Mandy to be in therepy, after she used Mandy's secrets that Beatrice told her about, to scare her. With her standing with the Greasers is at mild dislike at first, as Malice at first thought the Greasers were goth, by they're leather jackets. She is also tolerant of her fellow students even if their not friends with her dispite her name sake (one example was when she found out Kirby was bisexual, and at Trent/Orpheus' request not to torment him). 'Friends' Thad Carlson: He was the first student that she made friends with, after she stood up, for him when he was going to be beaten up by Trent (who later becomes friends with her). When he became a Goth he went by the name of Hawthorne. Beatrice Trudeau: Malice made friends with her when Mr. Watts assigned Malice to be with her lab partner in chemistry class. Malice stood up for her when she was about to be harrassed by Mandy. Beatrice even told her about Mandy past of being a bitch. When she became a goth she went by Absinthe. Jimmy Hopkins: Malice met with Jimmy on many occassions, first when he caught wind of her standing up for Thad, the next when she first met Zoe, just to name a few. Although Jimmy didn't want to become goth, but they have simular standing with authority and corruption. They still remain friends, and only friends. Petey Kowalski: Malice first saw him when he was introducing Dr. Crabblestinch. At first Malice thought he was like the Nerds, but he was to cool for them, but not cool for anyone else. He, like Jimmy and Zoe don't become goths, but they remain friends with her. Zoe Taylor: Malice first saw Zoe, when she was in the audatoriam with Jimmy. Malice knows that Jimmy and Zoe are dating, and the fact that all three have simular opinions on authorty and corruption. Zoe doesn't become a goth for those reasons. Malice also finds Zoe reliable, even taking Raven's place in The Great Snowball War. Pinky Gauthier: Malice first saw her when Jimmy gave her a tour of the school. She wanted to be herself, and not what her daddy wanted, mostly due to new Prep, Alison took her place, and she's has gotten tired of her stepmother who keeps stealing her clothes, jewelry, and occasionaly makeup. Between that she was both kicked off the cheerleading squad, and exconmunnicated from the Preps after Allison planted a fake rumor, that Pinky was dating Ted behind Mandy's back. When she became a goth she went by Ember. Trent Northwick: After Malice caused him to stop beating up, Thad/Hawthorne, Trent thought at first Malice was scary, but Malice forgave him only along the lines of stop beating up Nerds for the hell of it. Between those encounters he was nearly scared half to death by Malice and Absinthe (Beatrice), for peeping in the girls' locker room. When he joined the goths his name was Orpheus. Constantinos Brakus: Malice became friends with him, after Beatrice/Absinthe recommended him join. Before Malice even showed up, he was the school's closest person of being a goth. When he became a real goth, he went by Grimore. Raven Harris: Malice's love interest in the story. She first saw him during the tour of the school, he wasn't seen until they reached the football field. Raven has anmenia so he can't participate in sports, and he always carries an umbrella at all times when he's outside. He lives with his uncle in Old Bullworth Vale, to help him with his condition. His cousin is Allison Nesterwood: Malice's main rival. The Nerds: Malice pitys them, since they are weak, and since Beatrice (Absinthe) and Thad (Hawthorne) are on her side (they didn't mind that). She finds them to be good allies, ever since one of their own was victimized by Allison. The Greasers: Malice first saw them as Psychobillies (goths who are interested in the 1950's), by there leather jackets, Malice didn't pay attention to them much, until Allison planted false rumors that involve her and Johnny Vincent, this prompted Lola to catfight her (in which she convinced her that it was a fake rumor). After that Malice and the other goths became friends with them, in which The Greasers helped The Goths with the haunted house. Veronica Vicious: Introduced in TRBG: The Sequel, she came from Mornton High School, but goes to Bullworth due to a merge. Became friends with the Goths, during the tour Malice had to do. Her real name is Veronica Williams. Torey Wilkerson: Introduced in TRBG: The Final Curtain, he's a transfer student from Australia. He's Albino, and like Raven cannot partake in Gym. Has an interest in games that are banned and/or censored in his home country. The Emo's: Introduced in TRBG: The Sequel, they are led by Sam (related to Mrs. Galloway (nee Phillips)), and Cindy (Raven's paternal cousin). They're more or less fit the Emo sterotype to a T. 'Enemies' The Preps: Malice always hated preps long before she moved to Bullworth. She hates Alison in particular, even going as far as replacing all of Alison's clothes with some of the stuff she bought on E-bay, and exposing most of the Prep's secrets on Halloween (however it backfired). It wasn't until later that she found out that Allison is Raven's cousin. Her rivalry dissipated after Alison moved to Los Santos between TRBG: The Sequel and TRBG: The Final Curtain. The Jocks: As with the Prep, Malice hates them with a uber passion, as Malice puts it out. She even scared the Jocks after she found out about their dirty little secrets. And most importantly she hates Mandy even worse; however she draws the line when Allison planted rumors that made Mandy go insane. She doesn't have as much as a rivalry with The Jocks, as she does with The Preps. The Bullies: Most of it speaks for itself. 'Apperance' Malice is 5'5", 110 pounds, has black hair tied up into pigtails, blue eyes, pale skin. At first she wears a dark red gothic lolita minidress, with black boots, and black stockings. Her school uniform consists of a black dyed Bullworth shirt, a blue plaid skirt with 3 belts (one navy-blue, one red and one violet) all around her skirt, the same boots, and black and blue stockings. In the wintertime, she has a black wool gothic lolita dress, with the same black boots and stockings. For Halloween she's Tragedy Anne. Malice winter.png Gothic lolita.jpg malice selfphoto.jpg Malice 21.jpg Fun Facts Has a fear of gargoyles, after one time she was accidently locked in a supply closet full of them, when she was 4. Her full name is Malice Lilith Blackraven Favorite songs is Rain and Clown, both by Switchblade Smyphony Favorite food is her mother's cooking (especially dessert), her least favorite is shrimp (is allergic). Favorite school subject is art and english, her least favorite is home economics (thinks it's sexist twords women) To date Malice is the only female clique leader. Is fluent in French, Latin, German, and Japanese. She also knows some Spanish and Catalan. Her favorite color is blood-red, and ultra-violet. Her previous school was Montiplier High School, in Montiplier, Vermont. She's the only girl in Bullworth that doesn't have any affection for Jimmy. Dispite being used twice in TRBG's storyline, Malice's insult of choice is 'confomist prick.' Her Birthday is August 29th. Her favorite books are everything in the gothic horror genre. Her favorite movie is anything from either Bela Lugosi and Vincent Price. Her favorite Goth type is Gothic Lolita and Victorian, her least favorite is Goth poser. Yearbook Bio Malice Lilith Blackraven Liason to various Bullworth Academy groups (isn't a full member) What is you're favorite school subject and why? "That would be Art and Music, because being from a cultured family makes you want to follow in some of there talents." What attracted you and your parents to Bullworth Academy? "I've moved here from Vermont, because my parents set up shop in Old Bullworth Vale. So I followed suit (my parents don't believe in sending me to school as a boarding student)." Where do you like to spend most of your free time? "My parents' shop, the Bullworth Graveyard, the school basement, and my house; all of which is with my friends." What do you find most fulfilling at school? "Forming my own clique (at the moment)." Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Original Characters